


Hopes And Dreams

by badly_knitted



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Dreams, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Introspection, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Danny has big dreams for Grace’s future…





	Hopes And Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cougars_catnip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cougars_catnip/gifts).



> Written for cougars_catnip’s prompt ‘Hawaii50 ~ Danno & Grace ~ he has such dreams for his daughter,’ at fic_promptly

Danny adores his daughter. There was a time when he wouldn’t have believed he could ever have such overwhelming love for another human being, but from the moment his newborn baby girl had been placed in his arms, he’d been overcome by such intense emotion he’d actually cried. She’d stolen his heart completely, just by existing.

Grace means everything to him; she’s his first thought every morning and his last thought at night, but that’s the way it should be. Parents should always put their kids first, no matter what. 

Watching Grace grow, year after year, Danny has such dreams for her future.

Maybe she’ll be a doctor… No, the hours are too long, plus all that blood. Okay, how about a lawyer? Respected, well paid… It’s a possibility. Not a cop though, never a cop; it’s way too dangerous and he’d worry himself into an early grave. Living that life himself is one thing, but Grace deserves better. A teacher, yeah, he could see that. She’s easily smart enough. Takes after her old man.

In the end though, it doesn’t really matter which career she chooses, because what Danny wants most is for his little girl to be healthy, happy, and above all, loved.

The End


End file.
